


Won't Go Down Easy

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Law takes notes, M/M, One Shot, Sparring, Zoro is a cocky bastard, based on fanart, blood mention, gratuitous teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: It’s stupid; Luffy’s suggestion.Spar with Zoro if you have time. It’s a lot of fun and you can learn something from each other! You could use the stress relief and I’m sure he won’t go easy on you.The idea of Zoro sparring him for the hell of it interests Law less than most of the activities on the ship. Brushing Bepo’s back, for example.





	Won't Go Down Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocketspurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketspurs/gifts).



> This fic was written as inspiration from the below image. Please go follow Katie (rocketspurs) on both Tumblr and Twitter. She is an insanely talented artist and I'm so happy I was finally able to get this down for her! We all need a little more Zolaw in our lives, hm?

It’s stupid; Luffy’s suggestion. _Spar with Zoro if you have time. It’s a lot of fun and you can learn something from each other! You could use the stress relief and I’m sure he won’t go easy on you._ The idea of Zoro sparring him for the hell of it interests Law less than most of the activities on the ship. Brushing Bepo’s back, for example.

Still, he finds himself standing outside of the small gym on the Polar Tang. The inside oddly quiet seeing as Shachi told him Zoro came here a few hours ago. Law blows out a last annoyed breath before pushing the door open. He finds Zoro, in a semi-natural state, doing pushups in the middle of the floor. His body is rigid as he moves, one arm tucked behind his back, feet straight in the air.

No hesitation lives in his movement. Fluid from floor to tip, Zoro pushes himself up and down, not so much as breaking a sweat. Law shifts uncomfortably at the door as he watches the swordsmen continue, clearing his throat softly. Zoro looks up at the noise, and when his eye catches Law against the door frame, a small smirk forms on his lips.

Legs floating back onto the ground, Zoro touches down silently against the mat before straightening up. He tilts his head, beckoning Law inside as he turns to walk toward his things sitting across the wall.

“What can I do for you?” Zoro asks swiping his bottle off the ground, “I’m allowed to be in here, right?”

Law watches as Zoro upturns the bottle onto his mouth, starting to chug it with ease, eyes trying not to linger on the small streams of liquor escaping down the side of his mouth. His lips smack on the bottle and Law clears his throat again, earning a narrowed eye from Zoro.

“Spit it out, Torao.”

“Let’s spar. Mugiwara-ya suggested it a while back, thought I’d-”

“Let’s do it. No powers from you though, fight me sword to sword like a real man.” Zoro interrupts and Law feels his neck tighten in annoyance, “Wanna make it fair? I’ll let you use multiple swords.”

Law grits his teeth as Zoro collects his swords. His vision traces along the curve of Zoro’s back as he twists, stretching as if he wasn’t working out moments ago. Law almost regrets coming here after all.

“I don’t need you to make it ‘fair’. I’m capable of fighting without my fruit.” Law snaps back, shrugging his jacket off before tossing it against the wall, “Ready when you are.”

Law unsheathes Kikoku, the blade almost humming as it is removed, and Zoro can feel his pulse quicken in the cursed blade’s presence. Fighting Law one on one is something Zoro has wanted since he watched him fight back in Sabaody. Always thought it would be on bad terms, but as the alliance formed his hope faded.

Until today.

Zoro tucks Kitetsu under his arm loosely as he takes another swig from the bottle, chest warm from the sake. This isn’t going to last long, he supposes. Law without his powers...he’s surely strong but, not close to Zoro. A low chuckle comes from Zoro’s throat and the sound seems to start the match.

Law lunges forward, bringing the blade to sweep in front of Zoro. He dodges the attack with ease, lips still on the rim of the bottle, and tsks. Law’s eye twitches lightly as he twists, redirecting his next attack toward Zoro’s legs, and nearly curses as the swordsman again dodges. His heartbeat turns loud against his ears, a low thudding as his eyes quickly scan Zoro once more. Clenching his teeth, he shoves himself upward, digging his feet into the mat and feels his blade make contact.

It’s not much. A scratch, if even that, but still it draws blood. Crimson red against his bicep and Zoro feels it: the rush. It’s rare that it happens, Zoro doesn’t necessarily enjoy being cut, but when someone can actually land something on him? It excites him.

Zoro tosses the sake back, downing the rest before tossing the empty bottle behind him and pulling Kitetsu back into his hand, all in one seamless motion. Law follows through his motion, sliding against the mat as he continues past Zoro. He turns, nodachi raised against Zoro’s expected counterattack but finds none. Doesn’t find Zoro.

Before he can so much as turn his head Zoro is on his other side, arm locked around his neck as he pulls him into him before twisting Law into the ground. Zoro’s arms are like steel, warm steel, but steel all the same. Law grunts as he makes contact with the floor, gritting his teeth as he pushes himself back up.

They continue their dance, blades almost singing as they clash against the other over and over again. Breathing heavy between them as they move closer, faces almost touching before they tear away again. It’s intense, and Law almost laughs as Zoro knocks him backwards for the fourth time, but just what did he expect?

“I’m impressed.” Zoro huffs around his sword, eye glinting as sweat drips off his brow, “But can you finish?”

Law smirks, tongue running quickly against his lips as he draws his blade behind him, preparing to draw the match to a close. He can see it clearly. Moving beneath Zoro’s predicted upper swing, snatching two of his swords out of his mouth and hand. Taking him by surprise can win him the match, Law is certain.

Zoro moves and Law ducks, dropping Kikoku, hands treading to quickly tear Zoro’s swords from him. Fingers curling around the hilts he pulls the swords from Zoro’s mouth and hand, almost laughing as he moves to slip from Zoro’s body. It’s caught quickly, heavy in his chest as he’s pushed backwards. Hands twisting the sword, Law doesn’t have time to think, much less process, where Zoro is as he raises the blades.

His back hits against the floor and Law wonders just when he started falling. Pulling the blade up in defense he stops as he feels it make contact. A heavy noise thuds in his left ear, and as Law tries to focus he feels his wrist captured. Were it not for Zoro’s heat, Law would be certain that he had used handcuffs on him then, pinning him to the mat. His eyes flit over and Kitetsu is planted into the mat, tip of the blade now gone amongst the weave.

Warm breath blows against Law’s face and he refocuses on Zoro. He’s got him trapped. One wrist and his lower half is pinned beneath the swordsman. His eye is wide, piercing in its gaze as it glistens, almost hungry. Their chests heave as they catch their breaths, pattern erratic as they press against each other, neither seeming to calm down.

Law’s focus is pulled by motion, and for the first time he realizes that he’s gotten Zoro. Shusui is pressed into his neck, pulling a small stream of blood down the blade. A small drip registers against Law’s forehead and he looks up, swallowing at the sight above him. Zoro’s hand is curled around Kitetsu’s blade, fist tight beneath the hilt as he keeps it pinned into the ground.

Law opens his mouth to speak but is stopped as Zoro starts to lean in closer. The blade presses harder into his neck and Law feels the pushback as the blade slowly bites deeper into Zoro’s skin. He presses the sword to the side, and Law relents only a little, keeping the blade pressed against his skin.

Zoro moves slowly, lips grazing Law’s jaw as he floats across the skin, drawing a chill up Law’s neck. He doesn’t falter, teeth grazing against the bottom of Law’s ear before a low chuckle rumbles out of his lips. Law resists swallowing out of instinct alone, instead opting for holding his breath as he waits to see what the swordsman does.

“I didn’t think you had it in you,” Zoro breathes, “ _Law_.”

Shusui starts to slip from Law’s grip as holding it becomes almost impossible. He tries to curl his fingers back around the hilt, but they creak, almost like the motion is foreign to his body. A hiss starts to escape Law’s mouth, but it’s caught as Zoro again starts to move, just as he did before, lips trailing against Law’s jaw.

“Honestly though,” Zoro smirks against Law’s cheek as he continues to move, “It’s amusing to think you’d win.”

His lips brush against the corner of Law’s, a hum low in the back of his throat, satisfied in its sound. The desire to run is loud in Law’s mind, but it’s silenced in an instance, a scream drowned in something else as Zoro’s tongue sweeps across his lower lip. Something else, something low, something new.

Law gasps, almost by instinct and before he can reclaim it, Zoro’s lips are hard on his. Much like the rest of him, and by no surprise to Law, they’re warm. Almost on fire, if Law had to describe it, as they press harder against him. Electricity pulls through him like a bullet and the swords held in Law’s hands fall, clattering against the ground.

It doesn’t distract Zoro, his own sword still piercing the ground, his hand still tight around Law’s. Instead, he moves even closer, body molding in Law’s as he finds a rhythm. One that Law is desperate to fight a losing battle against. He doesn’t want this? Does he?

Zoro’s teeth tug against Law’s lower lip, sucking it softly before letting it pop out of his mouth, a smirk pulling hard against the corners. He hovers above Law, breath blowing into his mouth, soft and sweet. Law’s mind is blurry as it reels, catching up with what he’s experiencing. Zoro’s eye seems to again ask the question, _Do you want this_?

Does he?

Law’s mind kicks and he leans up, recapturing Zoro’s lips quickly before he can change his mind. His lips are soft, bitter from the taste of sake and sweat, and Law wants to drown in it.

Zoro presses further, hand uncurling from Kitetsu’s blade, moving instead to cup Law’s head. His hand moves back, fingers grazing Law’s head as they thread into the nape of his neck before knotting in his hair.

Law groans at the sensation, the sound muffled in their kiss, and he presses against his captured wrist. Zoro pulls back, a laugh light on his lips as their eyes refocus on each other. Law reaches quickly with his free hand, mirroring Zoro as he slips against his neck, digging into him as he brings him back down.

They clash, lips fighting, breath almost a hiss between them as they try to resituate, kisses fervent. Zoro slips to the side quickly, lips never leaving Law’s skin as he kisses along his jaw, working further by the second, and as his lips reach Law’s neck, he feels his chest clutch. Zoro hesitates once more, but this time it’s out of teasing not permission, Law knows, and it makes him want to yell into his ear.

But he doesn’t.

He simply holds his breath as Zoro’s tongue traces along the skin, his hand pushing Law’s head to the side as he exposes more of his neck. It dances, teasing the taut skin for just a moment before Zoro’s lips come down against him. Law jerks beneath him, hips raising against Zoro’s and he feels a different heat plague him.

Zoro seems to feel it too, judging by the laugh floating over Law’s neck, followed by a kiss that seems to answer an unspoken question. Zoro’s hips roll upward, and while Law can’t see his face, he knows the look that is no doubt painted across his face.

“ _You bastard_.” Law hisses between clenched teeth, swallowing before he can again moan as Zoro rolls against him once more.

“ _Mmmm_ , call me that again.” Zoro hums, lips trailing further, and his hands release their holds on Law, moving instead to graze his sides.

Law laughs then, short and airy as Zoro’s nose nudges his collar further away. Pressing hot open-mouthed kisses against Law’s chest, he continues, hips still slowly rolling. Law hears his heartbeat, loud and fast in his ears as Zoro works his way down, and for the first time in the last few minutes, he remembers where they are.

“Zoro-ya.” Law hisses as his eyes nervously flit to the cracked door.

“Hm?” Zoro answers, his path undeterred, hands now pushing up the edges of Law’s shirt.

“Zoro-ya we should move to my quarters.” Law murmurs and almost hates himself for speaking it as he feels Zoro pull away from his body.

“Oh? We should?” Zoro laughs and Law blinks at the ceiling, unsure of how to look Zoro in the eye.

“Zoro-y- _ah_ .” Law gasps out as Zoro’s hand sweeps without hesitation across the increasingly uncomfortable outline in Law’s pants, “You _fucker_.”

“Ooh,” Zoro croons, leaning over Law once more, “I think I like that one better.”

Law leans up, pressing against Zoro’s mouth a final time before pressing his hand square into his chest, pushing him to the side. Zoro falls backward willingly, his body creating a loud thud against the mat, and it presses a laugh out of him. One that seems to be contagious as Law rocks up to a seated position.

“This was supposed to be a sparring match. Stress relief.” Law reasons, rubbing his face with a groan.

Zoro rocks to his feet with a grunt and holds a hand out for Law to take. His hand curls around Zoro’s, fingers tight as he pulls himself up next to him. Zoro smirks and Law fights the urge to pull him close once more. To use Room to somehow break the door so that they don’t have to go anywhere.

“I can give you stress relief.” Zoro croons, hand slipping around Law to lightly grab his ass.

“Fucker.” Law bites out, but a smile plays on his lips.

“If you’d like.” Zoro smiles, smug, and Law wants to wipe it off his face.

Law’s hand extends, fingers flexing as he focuses on the location of his quarters down the hall. Zoro watches him, tongue darting across his lips as he catches on, eye again wild with excitement. A small chill pulls up Law’s neck, quick like a lightning strike, drawing his energy with it.

“ _Room_.”

  

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr (noswordstyle) or Twitter (@__moes__)! Especially about Zolaw!


End file.
